warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:WinterClan
Join? Can I join as a former loner named Rain? She is a dark blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and gray eyes. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. It would also be awesome if Mistcloud learns that Rain was her former sister! Wanna? Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Echolark I would like to join as Echolark, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Warrior Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 14:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Join? I would like to join as the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Her name Mistypaw. (full meddy cat name of Mistysky). She is a silver tabby with light blue eyes. Snowfern (talk) 21:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The medicine cat apprentice is going to be Beautifulkit, but Mistypaw could be a warrior? Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 15:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yurp! I'll make her page! Yay warrior Mistypaw! XDDD Snowfern 15:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Skt~ Join request. Heyo! It's Fern, helping our dear friend, Skt. She would like to join WinterClan as Skypaw. Skypaw is a big blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a shredded ear. (I am making her page now). Thank you! --Snowfern (talk) 16:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Rainbow Flight 16:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I would like to join as LoudShadow and Scourge (mates) there kit Whitepaw/Whitestorm and Frostkit/paw/claw Sure, but Scourge needs a warrior name if you want him to join WinterClan Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 14:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining?!? I would like to be Loudshadow and Scourge (mates) then there kits Tigerkit/paw/claw, Whitekit/paw/storm, and Crowkit/paw/fur, them Frostkit/paw/fur soon to be mates with Whitekit (when warriors) ok scourge's warrior name WhitefootLoudShadow29 (talk) 14:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Loud Medicane cat app. May one of my kits, Moonkit, become the medicane cat apprentice? I really wanted a Medicane cat XD Stormstar 2015 (talk) 19:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ...Sorry but Beautifulkit is going to become the meddie cat. e.e Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 20:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh......ok :( Stormstar 2015 (talk) 20:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Clawtooth Can Clawtooth be a warrior again? I have big' plans for him...-- 18:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 Join? Can I join as a kit named Bluekit and her mother, Lightstorm? Snoweh♥ 15:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Can I join as a tom-kit called Blazekit, who could be Bluekit's brother? Wanna? Kelseynose 15:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :3 I think they should have a third sibling. How about Shootingkit? Her warrior name could be Shootingstar :3 Snoweh♥ 15:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) But that's a leader name... But ok! Kelseynose 16:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) join Could I join with: Icepaw: White she-cat with golden eyes. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Join. This character is Shadowslash, a black tom with red eyes, and the sister of Snowpelt of Summerclan.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Join Request I'd like my character, Stormblaze to join this Clan. ^^ Stormblaze is a lean blue-gray she-cat with dense fur, a torn ear, and blue eyes. She's a warrior. 14:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course! =D If the page isn't made already, that'll have to be made, and once it is, I'll add you into allegianced. =3 ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 13:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I also have two more join requests. XD Both of these are kits. Sedgekit: Short-furred light brown pointed tabby she-cat with darker colored stripes, a white belly and blue eyes. Mosskit: Dark tortie she-cat with orange eyes and a striped tail. May I join as Willowshade- a light grey tabby she-cat with voilet eyes. Darkstar7 (talk) 21:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Of course! I linked you to the new user guide in chat and you can get started on making the page. =) ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to add a cat. Shadowclaw- gray tom with a white chest and belly and white paws, crinkled ears, a white mustache type thing on his upper lip, and a white triagle on his forehead. He has yellow eyes. :3 Based off my real life cat, Shadow. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 23:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) May I May I make Nightpaw, a tough jet black Tom with one white paw? He looks exactly like Scourge, but without the collar, and he's not evil? Ravenfang WANTS RUE! 18:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yus. Feathernose 18:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Request! Can I please join as Birdpaw, a gray tom with blue eyes and a black tail-tip? Thanks! Moondaisy2012 (talk) 19:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You may! Please create him a page, and add him to our Allegiance!Silverstar I love you, Whimper, I always will... 20:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Request =P Kay, I was going to make Goldenkit and Firekit a litter if Goldkit didn't chosen for Crystalheart's litter (she didn't) and If Firekit didn't get chosen as Hiddenkit's mate (even though she still might) so... yeah, their sisters. (Don't worry, Silverw, Firekit wont chase after him =P) Read both blogs for descriptions. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 03:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure!Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 17:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Rat Hello. Can I join as a former rougue named Rat? Thanks! 01:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure, add him/her to our allegiance, add their description/gender! Keep their name as Rat, or give them a warrior name! ^.^Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 01:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!! 04:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Join? May I join as Skypaw, a golden tabby and white she-cat with green eyes? Skyflower (talk) 22:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) JOIN! May I join? Tigerflight- muscular, lithe, slender, golden tabby tom /w/ gray eyes.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 16:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Join Starrypaw- Black shecat with beautiful amber eyes, making them shine like stars, along with dark gray stripes Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 02:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course! ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 08:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Echoflight Can i have her to honor my kitty echo who died? [[User:.Cinderflight|''Ash]] ''I'm ready to PARTY''